


Valentine's Day

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene just wants to go on a date., F/M, Sarcastic Cass, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Not really a story, more a quick Valentines scene with Cassandra being Cassandra, and Eugene trying to take Rapunzel on a date, and Varian having a teenage crush on Cassandra.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this is one of those fics that just came in a stream of consciousness when i'd actually found ten minutes to write, so it's not really a story story but I fancied writing a little something for Valentines day.

“He was beheaded!” Rapunzel’s eyes were wide.

“Well, the story goes that he died for love, the king at the time had banned marriages, but Saint Valentine was a priest and he continued to perform marriages in secret.” Cassandra explained patiently.

Eugene had been trying to lead his girlfriend out of the castle for a surprise Valentine’s date, they’d made it to the courtyard before they’d seen Lance enthusiastically telling a story to a rather bored looking Cass. Naturally Rapunzel had bounded up to them on bare feet, telling them excitedly that it was Saint Valentine’s day, and naturally Cassandra had interrupted to tell her what Valentine’s day was actually about. Or rather Cassandra’s bloody version of it with wars and beheadings.  
  


“But he died?”

“Yes.” Eugene said.

“Most people don’t live long without a head.” Cassandra added.

“And we celebrate the day he died?” Rapunzel said looking confused.

“I think you are looking too much at the graphic details of this.” Eugene said sending an annoyed glance over at Cassandra as he placed a protective hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder

“And besides.” Lance said. “He probably didn’t even die on February the fourteenth, that date was probably chosen to fit in with the pagan Feast of Lupercalia.”

The three friends turned to look at him.

“What? I know stuff.”

“The point I’m trying to make is, we are not celebrating the death, but more the notion of him being willing to face death in the name of love.” Eugene said with another pointed look at his friend.

Rapunzel’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about that, then she broke out in a big smile.  
  


“Oh, like when you died for me?” She leaned into him and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. “My Saint Eugene.”  
  


“If he’d really died then he wouldn’t be here to annoy us now.” Cassandra pointed out. “You know Eugene, if you really wanted to die for love I could go and find my lucky halberd and help you out.”

“Cass, my hair dousn’t have healing powers anymore, I wouldn’t be able to bring him back.”   
  


“That’s the point.”

“Well then technically you would have died for love twice, and Saint Valentine only died for love once, so you would outrank him. We could rename the day Saint Eugene’s day.” Lance pointed out. “You’d be famous.”  
  


“I’m already famous.”

“That’s the problem you have with that?” Rapunzel said quietly.

“Oh, famous thief turned romantic who dies twice for love, now that is a story that I would want to read. I mean, it has all the right elements, the beautiful princess, the cute animal companion, the roguish best friend with a heart of gold, that’s me by the way.” Lance continued.

  
“I am not going to die just because it would make a good story. Well, not again anyway. Now will you please leave us alone, I’ve got a romantic valentines day planned and it does not include you two.” Eugene snapped.  
  


“Ahh Eugene, can’t they come on our Valentine’s day date?” Rapunzel asked. “I heard people in the market saying it was bad to be alone for Valentine’s day. We can’t let our friends be alone.”  
  


“I personally prefer it.” Cassandra answered.

“No can do, I am working a shift at the duckling.” Lance said. “But thanks for the invite Princess.”

“See Eugene, we have to find Cassandra a date to spend Valentines’ day with.” Rapunzel said.  
  


“Did somebody say date!” An excited vice called.

Cassandra groaned as she saw Varian racing over the flagstones of the courtyard towards them.

“Varian! My man!” Eugene said rushing towards him and clapping him on the back. “Just in time. Rapunzel here did not want to leave our delightful Cass alone, but now you’re here you can keep her company.”  
  


“Uh sure. I came here to see…”

“See Rapunzel!” Eugene said quickly rushing over and leading Rapunzel towards the gate. “Lance is going to be with the pub thugs and Cassandra has our favorite alchemist inventor boy to play with, so we can go on our date safe in the knowledge that nobody is alone.”  


Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder one more time as she walked through the gates.

“Well, I guess that’s alright.”  
  


“Go, have fun.” Cassandra shouted after them. She herself turned on her heels to walk back to the castle.

“Hey wait up!” She heard Varian call from behind her, he jogged to keep up. “I uh, came here to see you actually.”

“What is it Varian?” Cassandra asked stopping, apparently too quickly as Varian staggered and almost fell over his own feet.

“I um…” He nervously ran his hand through his hair as one hand searched through the pockets of his leather jerking pulling out a glass bottle full of a green looking substance. “I made you a valentine’s day gift.”

Cassandra eyed the bottle in his hand suspiciously, for a second she was worried that it might be some kind of explosive. Then, she was excited that it might be some kind of explosive, that would definitely put her ahead of the game in defending the castle.

“It’s uh.. a fragrance oil.” Varian explained. “You know, for smelling nice. I mean, not that you don’t smell nice… but…”  
  


Cassandra reached out and took it from him.

“Thanks, I guess.” She said. “But why’s it green? Aren’t most perfume oils sort of pinkish?”

“The floral ones are but I guessed you weren’t really a floral kinda girl, I mean lady, so I made it with herbs.”

“Herbs?”

“Yeah, thyme, sage, rosemary.”  
  


“Like you put on a roast chicken?”

“Or lamb…” Varian stuttered.

“Oh, so it’ll make me smell like a dead farmyard animal. Thanks.  
  


“Well.. no more like a …roasted farmyard animal.” His shoulders slumped. “I just thought you might like it. Most perfumes are flowery and I thought this smelt more fresh, more invigorating. You know....more you.”

Cassandra sighed and put her hand on Varian’s shoulder.

“Look, kid, I’m sorry I was tough on you. I always find this day hard.”

“Because you don’t have a date?”

“No, because everybody thinks that I should be miserable because I don’t have a date, and honestly, I’m not all that bothered. I like being alone.” Cassandra said frustratedly thinking of all the years that had passed where she had been shot sympathetic looks by other women.   
  


“Oh.” Varian said with a sigh.

“But it’s better being with friends.” Cassandra corrected herself. “Like you.”

Varian’s face brightened. She took the stopper out of the scented oil bottle, the strong smell of rosemary hit her nose, she didn’t actually dislike it, and Varian was right that she’d didn’t like to wear the flowery perfumes when she was training,

“Thank you.”

Varian smiled at her hopefully. 

“Anything for a friend.” He said.

“I uh.. “Cassandra hesitated for a moment. “So, uh.. do you want to help me put up the decorations in the main hall?”

“Yes! Absolutely. I uh mean…. I’m not doing anything else so..” He tried to sound casual.

Cassandra gave him a small smile.

“You know one of the perks of being my co-lady in waiting is that you get to taste test all the sweet pastries the chef is making for tonight’s Valentine’s day ball.” 

“Awesome!” Varian said punching the air. “I will be the best Valentine’s day taste tester ever.”

Cassandra smiled fondly at him as they walked side by side back to the castle.


End file.
